Drama
by Idiots make me sneeze
Summary: i can't put it into words so read the summary inside please. you'll love it!
1. Chapter 1

Hey I.M.M.S I think you guys will like this. Sib, dark painting, S.p.O.d, and I are all doing this together but this story is mine.

Warning: Very much ooc ness by Starfire cause I hate the way she talks and plus she's older so deal with it. Oh and lots of drama duh the title.

Disclaimer: of course I don't own Teen titans some lucky dude or dudette in Japan do! Anyway I'd much rather have Inuyasha well to be more specific lord fluffy cough, cough sesshomaru.

Summary: Robin and Starfire are happily married NOT! Except a few minor fights say about EVERY DAY! Now Starfires pregnant. Robin decides he can't take it so he runs away to Gotham for five years, when he returns will he realize his biggest mistake or let it go like he did their marriage. Their all 16 so don't be confused.

Drama

By idiots make me sneeze, Sib, Dark painting, and S.p.O.d

Chapter one

The baby's born

The rain pooled in front of the titans tower like water from a fountain, all the titans were doing their respective… jobs? Beast boy and Cyborg fighting over who was winning on the game station, Raven reading a spooky book, Robin training, and Starfire trying to get out of bed. Ever since she started to show it had gotten harder and harder to get out of bed and Robin hadn't been doing anything to help but train. Starfire groaned angrily as she finally rolled out of bed without hurting herself or the unborn child inside her. Marching out of their room Starfire made her may to the training room her eyes all ready glowing bright green from her unleashed fury. When she entered Robin was busy punching the stuffing out of the punching bag literally. "Robin you lazy Venusian glorp can't you even help me out of bed this is your fought!" Starfire screeched thoroughly pissed off, Robin flinched at her tone.

"What do you mean help you out of bed you were asleep!" Robin yelled back, Starfire closed her eyes trying to hold back the tears she hated Robin right now. This had been going on since she got pregnant them fighting like this. "And I know it's my fault my biggest mistake!" Robin yelled absently, Starfire's eyes dulled from their bright green to their normal emerald and she quickly wobbled out of the room before he could see her tears. Raven who was still on the couch reading noticed her upset friend wobbling past her as fast as a pregnant person could make it. Catching up in a matter of minutes Raven sat with her on the roof trying to find a clue as to what was wrong.

"Starfire what's wrong, what did he say to you" Raven questioned frantically no knowing what to do for the first time. Starfire turned to her friend and smiled watery.

"He said… he said that this baby was his… his biggest mistake" Starfire sobbed desperately trying to wipe her tears away, Raven frowned and hugged her friend close.

"I'm so he didn't mean that Star" Raven said trying to comfort the pregnant girl.

" He did you should have seen the look on his face he meant it! And why wouldn't he who wants a child at sixteen Raven let's be real!" Starfire sobbed more as the tears poured mercilessly down her face. Raven frowned she couldn't deny that what Starfire was saying was true. "You know Rae this isn't what I asked for! in fact nothing was. I did a stupid thing so now I have to live with it" Starfire said the last part quietly but Raven heard, she laid her head on Raven's shoulder finally feeling loved in months. Raven sighed her friend was in for a ride when the child was actually born and she wasn't so sure Robin was going to be their when it happened something just told her so.

* * *

It was around dinner time and the table was usually quiet considering that Raven and Starfire never came back from the roof and Robin was probably still in the training room. Now it was just Beast boy and Cyborg quietly munching on their choice dinners. Sighing Beast boy couldn't take the silence anymore. "Dude have you heard anything from anybody all day?" Beast boy asked Cyborg looked up from his Meat Mountain.

"Na I haven't seen anyone not after that fight earlier," Cyborg said in a hushed tone not wanting Robin to come out of the training room, he had heard what he said to Starfire earlier and it was harsh. Beast boy nodded he heard too even though they were both fighting themselves they heard.

"So I guess it's just you and me for the rest of the night huh" Beast boy said airily, Cyborg nodded and began eating again only slowly his mood ruined by the subject.

* * *

Slowly leaving the roof Raven led Starfire to her room knowing she didn't want to sleep near Robin after their fight. They made it with in minutes since her room was the closest to the roof. Upon entering Raven switched on her black light that really shone purple, she sat Starfire on the bed slowly afraid to hurt her.

"Stay here Star I'll be back I think herbal tea will make you feel better" Raven said as she tucked Starfire into the bed to rest. When she exited her room she quietly walked down the hall till she spotted Robin leaving his and Starfire's room. Anger slowly filled every fiber of her body at the sight of the boy wonder.

"Hey Raven" Robin greeted meekly, Raven growled angrily her eyes turning black as she slammed him against the nearest wall with her telekinesis. Robin shook his head as he slowly stood to his feet wondering if that really happened. "Raven the hell" he questioned in confusion.

"Where do you get off? Telling Starfire that she's your biggest mistake when she's pregnant! Your so selfish not every things about you" Raven shouted angrily, Robin turned away ashamed of himself.

"Be quiet this is none of your business! I don't need this from you; I don't need this from anyone. I have no life anymore you wouldn't understand!" Robin shouted back, Raven stepped back in shock not believing her own eyes or ears. She just couldn't believe that he could be this selfish or self-centered.

" Are you serious, are you serious! Can't you see that you're a selfish, insensitive, asshole?" Raven shouted as she pushed the boy wonder out of her way once again not bothering to use her powers. " You can lie to your self but we all see through you" Raven whispered as she left Robin to himself. Robin stood once again and punched the wall closest to him.

* * *

Starfire screamed as she began sobbing wildly in Raven's pillow, she heard the whole fight in the hall. It was terrible Robin didn't even admit that he was wrong and she wasn't even there! Starfire sighed she didn't think their marriage would last long after the baby. She was also afraid that he would hit her from the way he looked when he was angry she was afraid ever since he was the only one seeing Slade and grabbed her arm roughly. Her life was probably ruined now since Robin didn't seem to care for her and she was also probably alone to take care of this kid. Just then Raven entered her room with to mugs of herbal tea and some buttered toast. She sat the tea on the nightstand and the toast on the bed next to her.

"Did you hear us fighting, I'm sorry Star I just got so angry" Raven lowered her head in shame she felt bad for yelling at Robin with out Starfire's permission. Starfire frowned at Raven's confession she was actually glad she did what she did.

"No Rae you did good I'm glad I have you" Starfire whispered as she pulled Raven into a tight hug, Raven was stiff for a moment before she gave into the hug.

"Star I'll always be here for you okay" Raven spoke softly into her ear, Starfire nodded in Raven's shoulder. They sat like that before Raven decided that she needed to sleep and tucked her into the bed. Raven watched her sleep for a while before leaving the room for some peace not wanting to go to sleep just yet.

* * *

Beast boy grinned when he spotted Raven coming from her room; he really wanted to talk to her lately about his feeling. When she sat on the couch next to him with a tired sigh he decided he had to make his move now. "Hey Rae what's up" Beast boy said conversationally, Raven turned to him with a sad frown.

" I just spent the day with an upset Starfire, she wouldn't stop crying I felt like it was my fault. Then I fought with Robin I feel awful about it, what about you" Raven asked Beast boy swallowed that information with a frown. He knew of her fight with Robin but he didn't know how bad Starfire was taking the fight from earlier, now he knew. In all seriousness he'd been trying to ignore those horrible fights when he should have been stopping them since Starfire was eight months pregnant.

"Man, at least you did something I feel bad for not doing anything, but that's going to change I'm going to protect Starfire and her unborn child" Beast boy declared seriously, Raven smiled and pulled him into a gentle yet tight hug.

"Thanks I need help," Raven whispered in his ear, Beast boy blushed from the closeness. When they pulled apart both tried to avoid eye contact at all causes. Beast boy sighed he had to tell her now; cause now was the best time more than any.

"Rae I have to tell you something" Beast boy said trying to make eye contact, Raven turned to him in wonder.

"Yeah" she asked quietly.

"Uh… I don't know how to tell you this but I … uh…really like you okay" Beast boy confessed his face red from shyness. Raven's eyes widened in shock she didn't know what to say literally. Beast boy sighed in defeat when she didn't answer after ten minutes.

"It's ok Rae I understand you probably just want to be friends" Beast boy said sadly, Raven shook her head from the shock and grabbed his hand before he could leave.

"No I… I feel the same," Raven confessed blushing also, Beast boy tried to refrain from jumping with joy at her words.

"Really?" he asked showing his excitement anyway, Raven grinned and nodded.

"Really" she replied as he leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

The punching bag finally tore from its rope hanging from the ceiling when Robin landed a powerful kick to it. He was trying to relieve his anger on the punching bag instead of someone else and it wasn't working. Finally leaving the poor punching bag to it's bruised death Robin made his way over to a bleachers in the training room. _Why can't everyone just leave me alone, don't they see that I'm miserable and depressed. God I'm going to be a father and all they can think about is Starfire. I'm really starting to hate her I can't live here anymore with them and her. I don't even think I'll be a good father they'd all be better off with out me anyway. _"I guess I'm on my own like always," Robin whispered to himself. _And where does Raven get off calling me what she did, anyway I don't think me and Star will work after this kid's born and what is it with me and making mistakes?_ Just then Cyborg entered the room and noticed the beat up punching bag.

"Robin you just killed it, the poor thing" Cyborg joked trying to cheer his friend up, Robin just growled from his spot on the bleachers. "Come on Rob what's wrong?" Cyborg questioned as he sat next to him on the bleachers. Robin shrugged he felt like talking but he was afraid he'd look like a jerk again.

"A lot of things are wrong Cy I just feel like everything's my fault" Robin looked at Cyborg to see his reaction, Cyborg shook his head at his friend and Robin took that as him thinking he was a jerk. "I know I sound selfish but it's how I feel I can't help how I feel" Robin quickly responded.

"I know man It's just that you always blame yourself you don't sound selfish to me" Cyborg said smiling a little at Robin. " You guys having a baby you know you and Star it's both your fault, but the thing is that's ok because everyone has faults. The only thing is that you keep trying to blame each other," Cyborg explained, Robin grinned Cyborg had all the answers.

"Thanks my Monkish friend" Robin teased and Cyborg punched him lightly on the arm.

"Anytime spiky" Cyborg joked as he left the training room to do his own activities. _If that's the case then maybe I should leave. Starfire wouldn't be under as much stress and we won't have to fight anymore. I guess I should think this through more. _Robin thought as he too left the training room.

* * *

Starfire groaned as she was being shaken from her peaceful slumber at god knows what hour in the morning or what she thought was the morning seeing how Raven's room didn't let in any sun light. When she finally opened her eyes Raven was hovering over her with shock and worry in her purple eyes. "Starfire I have something to tell you" Raven said hurriedly; Starfire slowly sat up with help from Raven.

"Yeah Rae" Starfire asked when she was sitting on the edge of her bed.

"This morning I went to you and Robin's room to apologize but all his things were gone," Raven said trying to hold in her tears for her friend. "Starfire he's gone," Raven said sadly, Starfire just sat their quietly not knowing what to say or how to react.

"He's gone," Starfire whispered in disbelief, Raven nodded. " He left me alone with this unborn baby! Why" Starfire screamed beginning to panic, Raven tried to hold her down but the pregnant girl was to strong. Her breathing began coming out uneven and she was pacing the floor madly. "Rae what am I going to do! I'm scared I can't do this by my sel- ow oh god I think my water broke!" Starfire screamed as she struggled to stand, Raven wasby her side in a heartbeat making sure not to slip on the water on the ground.

"Cyborg, Beast boy help!" Raven yelled still trying to hold Starfire up who was really heavy with the baby by the way. Cyborg and Beast boy came skidding in the room with in seconds still in their pj's considering it was 7 am in the morning.

"What, what's wrong!" Beast boy yelled still half asleep, Cyborg slightly snoring while standing.

"She's having the baby you idiots!" Raven yelled as Starfire squeezed her hand tightly. Cyborg and Beast boy immediately woke with a start. "Cyborg get the T- car ready and Beast boy help me get her to the garage!" Raven commanded, Cyborg dashed out of the room and ran to help Raven. Pretty soon they had Starfire in the T-car and were off to Jump city hospital. When they got there they were immediately rushed to the operation room since she was titan.

"You think she'll be all right" Cyborg asked, Raven and Beast boy shrugged.

"Where's Robin?" Beast boy questioned Raven's face hardened at the name.

"He left while we were all asleep that's why Starfire's having the baby so early this is all his fault!" Raven yelled, Beast boy's jaw dropped and Cyborg just stood stock still in shock.

"I can't believe he would so that" Cyborg said quietly Beast boy and Raven nodded in agreement. It took in all an hour before the doctor came out of the operation room sweating from the process. All the titans stood to hear the news.

"Well it's a boy and he's healthy except one of his lungs still have to develop but it's nothing a little surgery can't fix but he might have asthma in the future, she resting but you can go see her now" the doctor explained, he was a nice young man about in his late twenties with light brown hair and warm gray eyes. Raven rushed into the hospital room wanting to see Starfire and the baby. When she entered she found Starfire smiling softly at her baby who was bundled up in a sky blue blanket.

"Hey Star how are you doing" Raven questioned as she stoked Starfire wet red hair. Starfire smiled again when she looked down at her son, he had a patch of dark ruby red hair, ice blue eyes, and his skin was pale like Robin's actually he looked a lot like him. She could also see his dimple when he moved his mouth.

"I'm doing fine just a little sore" Starfire said as she hugged her baby closer, Raven smiled and motioned Beast boy and Cyborg to come in since they were just standing at the door.

"What you going to name him" Cyborg asked as he poked the baby in the nose lightly.

"Beast boy junior of course" Beast boy joked and everyone laughed, Starfire shook her head. It was silent in the room for a moment before Starfire spoke.

"I'm gonna name him Moonfire B.B Greyson" Starfire grinned when Beast boy's eyes lit up and everyone laughed

"I'll say it fits him perfectly star and your not alone were all here for you to help you" Raven said and everyone nodded in agreement. Tears welled up in her emerald eyes at the kindness shone by her friends.

"Thanks or what I would have said two years ago glorious I'm so grateful to have friends such as you!" everyone again laughed; no one noticed the tears falling from her eyes or sadness in them. _I'll take care of you moonfire I promise no matter what. I already love you my dear._ Starfire thought as she kissed him on top of his head.

I.M.M.S: Did you like it please tell if you did so I can decide to continue or not.

S.p.O.d: of course they like it I wrote it it's the best in the world by S.p.O.d!

Dark painting: shut up you idiot! God will someone get rid of the psycho? Hello well all wrote it.

SiB: hey Darky isn't you supposed to be the calm author what's going on?

Dark painting: not around her she drives me crazy like my evil twin!

SiB: hey! I'm not evil I just rule a lot you just jealous

S.p.O.d: leave sib alone you idiot!

I.M.M.S: you know if you guys keep acting like psycho's no one will review.

SiB: yeah (grabs dark painting and S.p.O.d and through them out of I.M.M.S's room).

I.M.M.S: well that got rid of them good thinking SiB well review so we can find out if this is good or not. It probably sucks where S.p.O.d started writing.

SiB: pahahahaha!

(Muffled 'hey' comes from bed room door.)

I.M.M.S: well in the next chap it's two years later I think lol well ask questions will answer them oh and…

SiB: SIB RULES!

LOL


	2. Chapter 2

Hey it's me again I don't know if I got reviews or not because I didn't check but I hope I got some for this very dramatic story so just sit back and read this delightful story I made just for those Teen Titan fans.

Warning: Very much ooc ness by Starfire cause I hate the way she talks and plus she's older so deal with it. Oh and lots of drama duh the title.

Disclaimer: okay I don't own the Teen Titans if I did I would be sitting here typing a fan fic about them oh and I'd rather own Inuyasha!

Claimer: I own the idea and the hatred I bare for Robin when I wrote this he's so pig headed.

Summary: Robin and Starfire are happily married NOT! Except a few minor fights say about EVERY DAY! Now Starfires pregnant. Robin decides he can't take it so he runs away to Gotham for five years, when he returns will he realize his biggest mistake or let it go like he did their marriage. Their all 16 so don't be confused.

Drama

By idiots make me sneeze, Sib, Dark painting, and S.p.O.d

Chapter two

Two years later

Ice blue eyes swirled continually as they watched the microwave rotate the tamaranian dish. The little boy the eyes belonged to pressed his chubby face against the microwave window. "Moonfire your lunch will finish warming up soon, so don't press your face on the microwave like that" Starfire scolded as she pulled him away from the still rotating microwave, Moonfire pouted just like Robin did with his arms crossed and his face looking disturbed. Just then Beast boy entered the kitchen with an armful of tofu.

"Hey Star, Hey Moony" Beast boy greeted cheerfully, Moonfire screeched and clamped onto Beast boy's legs.

"Ucle east oy!" Moonfire screamed incorrectly, Starfire laughed at Beast boy's misfortune.

"Hey Moony, I see you still can't pronounce your b's" Beast boy set his tofu on the table and picked up Moonfire so that he was straddling his waist. "So what's up for lunch Moony" Beast boy asked the two year old.

"Somephin momma says taste like potaties from tamaran" Moonfire answered stumbling on words from time to time. Beast boy turned greener if possible when he caught sight of the green and black dish that jiggled a little like jello as it rotated in the microwave. Starfire smiled at her son's speech it was cute, but her attention was drawn away when the microwave beeped.

"Well I'm going to go Star Raven's expecting me" Beast boy said as he set Moonfire down and left the kitchen. Starfire picked Moonfire up and sat him in his navy blue high chair. She then set to feeding him, which usually took 20 minutes. Just as Moonfire finished his potato tasting meal some thing strange happened. Suddenly a crystal blue bolt shot from Moonfire's chubby hands, it destroyed some of the floor.

"Moonfire how did you do that" Starfire questioned all ready knowing the answer.

"I don't know I was just thinking about how I don't have a daddy and den I got mad, den the blue light came" Moonfire explained cutely, Starfire grinned. Raven, Beast boy, and Cyborg all came skidding into the kitchen with panic expressions.

"What happened we heard a blast?" Raven asked wiping the emotion from her face. Beast boy and Cyborg remained the same.

"Moonfire here has developed his powers" Starfire explained everyone cheered at the mention of it. Starfire was suddenly saddened by the mere thought of it because someone out their alive or dead was missing this precious moment, she wouldn't even think their name let alone say it. "Moonfire I'm proud of you, your special and I mean that," Starfire said softly as she poked Moonfire little nose. The Titans noticed the mother son moment and quietly slinked out of the kitchen.

"Relwy" Moonfire asked innocently, Starfire smiled at her pride and joy bore clearing her throat for a story.

"You see Moonfire you will always be brighter and more innocent than I" Starfire began she had to tell her son this if it was the last thing she did. Moonfire looked intently at his mother before nodded to her to continue. "You are the moon and I am the stars see how the circle fits," Starfire explained.

"What about daddy mommy" Moonfire questioned cutely, Starfire smiled warmly no matter how much she hated that person now she would never speak badly of him.

"He's the robin that swims in our sky's" Starfire said poetically, Moonfire's ice blues widened at the information his mother supplied. Starfire stood and picked Moonfire out of his high chair and carried him to the training room. When they entered Moonfire giggled already liking the room. "Moonfire this is the training room" Starfire said Moonfire smiled and ran to a punching bag that looked pretty beat up, Starfire sighed and wiped away the tears that threatened to fall.

The cold rain of Gotham city poured down on Bruce Wayne's mansion with out any mercy at all. A lone figure stood on the roof of the very mansion letting the rain soak his whole being. "Don't you think you'll catch a cold?" Bruce questioned as he stepped on the roof with an umbrella in hand, Robin turned to him a scowl on his boyish features.

"I don't care it's what I deserve" Robin spat angrily, Bruce walked over to him so that he too was under the protection of the umbrella.

"Then why did you leave them?" Bruce whispered nobly, Robin turned towards him questions in his confused eyes not knowing why either. Robin had placed it as him being a coward and being to selfish to let go of crime fighting he knew Starfire would make him once the kid was born.

"I don't know I guess I was scared," Robin said as he looked over the city, Bruce sighed and looked over the city also not knowing what to say. "I'm a coward," Robin said through gritted teeth.

"But you know you will go back not but force but by curiousity" Bruce said solemnly as he left the roof. Robin sighed and continued to look over the dark city of Gotham.

Beast boy grinned as he looked into Raven's purple colored eyes he felt after two years today was the time to ask the question. "Rae" he asked meekly still staring deeply into her eyes. Raven smiled in wonder.

"Yeah bb" She asked, Beast boy grinned more as he fingered the object in his pocket Cyborg had helped him make it sometimes having a genius for a best friend could do wonders.

"Will you marry me?" Beast boy asked as the fear began to flood his being he had never thought of her reaction to his question. The lamp next to him exploded and the Tv cracked a little.

"Yes I will" Raven said as she pulled him into a tight heart stopping hug, Beast boy smiled but frowned when the game station exploded. "Sorry" Raven apologized; Beast boy just smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"It's ok we can get another one"

Moonfire ran through the rain in his yellow rain coat with his arms out stretched like a bird, it was raining but Starfire let him out on the roof anyways. It was hard to look at Moonfire with out feeling sadness with how much he looked like Robin and all, all he had of hers was he hair and powers. He was he pride and joy her only memory of when she was actually happy, he was something important and she'd be damned if he was ever said. Walking over to Moonfire playing in a puddle she almost slipped but avoided it with her powers simply by flying and that's when it hit her. "Hey Moonfire come to momma" Starfire said, Moonfire looked at her and ran into her arms smiling all the while.

"Yeah mommy" He asked anxiously, Starfire smiled before picking him up so she was balancing him on her hip.

"Think of something that makes you happy" Starfire said thinking of her little experiment she was trying it might be harder since he was on earth but she still wanted to see. Moonfire closed his ice blue eyes and thought very hard; pretty soon he was floating in mid air.

"Wow mommy I'm flying!" Moonfire shouted in happiness, Starfire smiled joined him in the air.

"Yes you see mommy can fly too," Starfire said as she flew over to him and grabbed his hand. Moonfire shrieked with joy as they flew from the roof.

"Can daddy?" Moonfire questioned and Starfire frowned she didn't want to bust his bubble but she also didn't want to lie to him.

"No Moonfire he can't" Starfire said as they flew back to the roof and went inside for the rest of the day.

Ok this chapter is super short because it's an in between chap it's not really meant to be long next chapter it's three years later and a lot of things change it think Robin might come back in this chapter I'm not sure but just read and find out. Oh and sorry about the scare for the deletion notice I was just mad at the story.


End file.
